Башня Грифиндора
by Profilore
Summary: Башня Гриффиндора - символическая вершина, с которой мы смотрим глазами героев на их внутренний мир. А вообще, мне просто очень хотелось написать что-нибудь хорошее про Дамблдора, чесслово! )
1. Башня Гриффиндора

Саммари: Башня Гриффиндора - символическая вершина, с которой мы смотрим глазами героев на их внутренний мир. А вообще, мне просто очень хотелось написать что-нибудь хорошее про Дамблдора, чесслово! =)

* * *

Гарри не мог уснуть. Как и вчера, как и в ночь до этого, ему не давала покоя сосущая пропасть, которая образовалась у него в душе после смерти Сириуса. Он чувствовал полное бессилие, чувствовал себя ничтожеством, не властным ничего изменить, но что-то в нем рвалось на свободу, требовало сделать хоть что-нибудь чтобы прекратить страдать. Против воли, на глаза наворачивались слезы. Когда ему удавалось задремать, его преследовало видение пропасти. Он смотрел, как несутся мимо горящие окна, а земля все не становится ближе. И он падал, и падал, и кричал в темноту, но падение не прекращалось. Это был ужас без конца. И если по ночам он летел вниз с самой высокой башни, то проснувшись, он погружался в меланхолию. Если по ночам он не находил себе места от отчаяния и горя, то днем все это становилось как будто глуше. Не исчезало, нет. Он носил эту боль на своих плечах, она то обжигала («Гарри, тебе нужно все равно научиться окклюменции…»- заметила как бы невзначай Гермиона), то замораживала его изнутри («Он обещал забрать меня к себе… Но теперь я могу только вернуться к Дурслям»), то неожиданно наносила удар в спину, от которого из легких вышибало весь воздух, и он задыхался, давился, не в силах ей сопротивляться («… если бы Сириус был жив…»).

Чувствуя себя полностью побежденным, он повернулся на спину и позволил слезам бежать по щекам. Последние два года одно за другим он проходил испытания, о которых страшно было вспомнить. Они тоже оставили на нем свои следы, как физические, так и невидимые глазу. Он помнил (хотя детали за это время немного затуманились) как портал перенес его и Седрика на кладбище с могилой Тома Риддла. Он помнил (хотя с удовольствием бы забыл) как убили Седрика Диггори у него на глазах. Он помнил и крики его отца, и его дикие глаза, поднятые к небу, и сумасшедшие бредни Барти Крауча младшего, отцеубийцы и одного из лучших учителей Защиты от темных искусств. Он помнил одинокое и бесконечно долгое лето, полное волнений и обид. Горькая улыбка появлялась у него на губах, когда он вспоминал Долорес Амбридж и её злодеяния. Она не научила его многому в том, что касается предмета, но зато позаботилась о том, чтобы он никогда больше не считал неведение благом, чтобы он никогда больше намеренно не лгал самому себе.

И сейчас Гарри был вынужден признать, что проигрывает сражение со своим горем. Это было слишком больно, слишком тяжело. С каждым днем становилось все труднее улыбаться друзьям (хотя, видит Бог, он старался, они этого заслужили), делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Вставать по утрам было больно, так больно… Иногда он просыпался, и на пару секунд он не помнил, что Сириуса больше нет, и это были счастливые секунды, но потом он вспоминал, и горе обрушивалось на него снова, еще тяжелее, еще удушливее чем вчера.

Сон больше не приносил облегчения, потому что за ним всегда следовало пробуждение. «Если боль ненадолго заглушить», - сказал ему Дамблдор после Турнира, - «она станет еще невыносимей, когда ты почувствуешь ее вновь». И он был совершенно прав. Гарри понимал, что скоро, очень скоро перешагнет черту, из-за которой нет возврата. Боль утраты была сильна. И Гарри все не мог забыть голоса, которые шептали ему что-то из-за Арки смерти. Может быть, они звали его к себе?

«Может», - думал он, глядя в потолок, считая про себя каждый вдох и выдох, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время до рассвета. «А может быть, это я так хочу присоединиться к ним, что готов поверить во что угодно. Может быть, я и впрямь уже сошел с ума достаточно, чтобы со всем этим покончить. Может быть…»

Больше всего на свете Гарри ненавидел неуверенность и сомнения. Да, порой это делало его импульсивным, потому что он принимал решение еще до того, как успевал его хорошенько обдумать, но в трудных ситуациях это не раз спасало ему жизнь. Он был человеком действия, и теперь, когда идея появилась у него в голове, он знал, что она не оставит его в покое пока он не выяснит, раз и навсегда, действительно ли он готов на это. Поэтому Гарри небрежно смахнул слезы, тихо соскользнул с кровати, оделся, взял метлу, которую ему вернула Макгонагал после увольнения Амбридж, и вылетел через открытое окно в темноту.

Даже через пелену депрессии он не мог не заметить, как красив Хогвартс посреди ночи. Замок возвышался над темным озером огромной скалой, и волшебные не гаснущие огни бросали тени на толстые, могучие стены. Гриффиндорская башня отстояла немного в сторону от других, и была самой высокой из тех, что он видел в темноте. Вообще-то, Гарри не знал, была ли она на самом деле самой высокой или нет. Он так и не смог заставить себя прочесть «историю Хогвартса». Гарри слегка улыбнулся. Гермиона всегда любила эту книгу больше остальных. Для нее, как и для Гарри, Хогвартс был домом. Но ей-то было куда вернуться.

Улыбка исчезла с его лица так же быстро, как и появилась. Холод внутри был для разнообразия созвучен с холодом снаружи, и Гарри приземлился на крышу башни, чтобы потуже затянуть пояс своей мантии. На такой высоте даже в теплую летнюю ночь ветер был кусачим, он трепал Гарри волосы и забирался под мантию, воровал у него остатки тепла, задержавшегося там после нескольких часов в теплой спальне. Игнорируя холод, Гарри присел в нескольких футах от края крыши и обнял колени.

«Вот если я сейчас прыгну», - думал он, глядя куда-то в темноту, «то не надо больше притворяться, не надо обманывать ни друзей, ни врагов. Не будет ни бессонных ночей, ни дней в апатии и безразличии ко всему. Не будет чужих ожиданий, не будет предрассудков и непонимания».

Вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, Гарри зарыдал в голос – впрочем, завывание ветра заглушило его всхлипы, так что он не боялся быть услышанным. «Но там не будет ни Рона, ни Гемионы, ни Луны, ни Невила, ни Джинни… Могу ли я так просто взять и бросить их? Имею ли я право предавать их веру в меня, из чистого эгоизма? И если да, то простят ли они меня когда-нибудь?»

Вопросы крутились у него в голове как смерч, как ураган, но ответы все не появлялись, и рыдания уже сотрясали его всего, да так, что он был вынужден опереться одной рукой о крышу, чтобы не сорваться вниз.

«Если я сейчас прыгну», - упрямо продолжил он, как только рыдания немного стихли, - «встречу ли я по ту сторону своих родителей? И поймут ли они, почему я это сделал? Утешат ли, или прогонят?»

Эта мысль вызвала в нем внутреннюю дрожь, словно бы на него вылили ведро холодной воды. Но к своему удивлению, Гарри обнаружил, что это не влияло так сильно, как он боялся. Видимо, эта рана, зависимость от чужого мнения, все-таки затянулась. «Нет, что бы они не думали обо мне, это никак не влияет на ситуацию… Но позволит ли мне совесть так вот просто выбросить, как ненужную вещь, мамину жертву?» Снова горячие слезы хлынули из глаз, и как будто бы стало еще холоднее.

Он был в тупике. С одной стороны лежало освобождение от страданий и вечный позор, с другой – мука, которой он не видел конца. С одной стороны, за завесой его ждали родители, те, кого он всегда мечтал увидеть, те, кто любили его достаточно, чтобы умереть за него – и кого он любил не меньше, несмотря на то, что до одиннадцати лет не помнил даже их лиц. И Сириус, дорогой Сириус, храбрый, импульсивный Сириус, который понимал его лучше всех остальных взрослых в его жизни вместе взятых – теперь он тоже ждал его там. Но с другой стороны была жизнь – опасная (и Гарри не имел в виду опасность погибнуть, на нее ему сейчас было плевать, он имел в виду опасность снова быть брошенным и преданным, испытать боль потери и одиночества) и жестокая, в которой не было ни справедливости, ни свободы, зато были ответственность и долг. Саркастичная усмешка искривила черты Гарри, хотя слезы все еще бежали по его лицу. Долг перед кем? Перед магическим миром, который бросил его гнить у Дурслей на целых десять лет? Перед людьми, которые хвалили «Мальчика- который- выжил», но при первых признаках опасности делали его козлом отпущения, обвиняли во лжи и считали сумасшедшим?

Еще тогда, когда он услышал пророчество Трелони в первый раз, Гарри почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось нести на себе такую ответственность – ответственность за жизни сотен, а возможно и тысяч людей.

«… И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой…» Гарри не хотел становиться убийцей. Он давно, еще ребенком, перестал бояться смерти так сильно, как ее боялись Рон и Гермиона – его жизнь до Хогвартса была тяжелой и безрадостной, и хотя ему удавалось выживать, он никогда прежде не ценил ее по-настоящему. Ему всегда казалось, что его жизнь, если положить ее на весы с любой другой – даже Тома Риддла, даже Питера Петтигрю, окажется менее ценной, менее настоящей. Гарри, на уровне интеллекта, догадывался, что в этом были виноваты издевательства Дурслей, что это неправильная и несправедливая оценка ситуации, но, тем не менее, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он знал, без сомнений, что никогда не сможет использовать проклятье Авада кедавра – именно поэтому он даже не подумал воспользоваться им, когда гнался за Беллатриссой в министерстве магии. Мысль о том, чтобы отнять чужую жизнь была неприемлема, ее отвергала сама натура Гарри. Он не мог убить человека, так же как солнце не могло взойти на западе. Значило ли это, что его смерть, скорая смерть, неизбежна? Что остановив себя сейчас, он только отсрочит ее, продлит свои страдания, даст волшебному миру ложную надежду? Сколько еще достойных волшебников, смелых и верных делу волшебников (к которым Гарри себя не относил) должны будут умереть за него, прежде чем Волдеморт победит, на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно?

Гарри почувствовал бесконечную усталость и выгнул спину, опираясь руками, направляя взгляд полуоткрытых глаз на небо. Он не пытался разглядеть Сириус, на нем не было очков, а без них он не определил бы на глаз и собственные пальцы. Звезды, вместо отдельных точек, были похожи на расплывчатые пятна света, размазанные по черному фону. Их свет почему-то напомнил ему сияние серебристых инструментов, которые он видел в кабинете Дамблдора и которые большей частью разлетелись на куски, когда он бушевал после возвращения из отдела тайн. Стыд накрыл его горячей волной, и Гарри с ужасом вспомнил все те несправедливые, даже жестокие вещи, что он говорил и кричал в тот вечер. Дамблдор, как бы ни трудно было это признать, был теперь единственным человеком, кто по-настоящему понимал его на всем белом свете. Друзья, особенно Рон и Гермиона, очень старались, но из-за этой зияющей пропасти у него в груди, Гарри уже не мог, как раньше, говорить с ними обо всем и ни о чем – над ним словно нависло темное облако злобы и грусти, от которого ему хотелось то прижаться к ним и никогда не отпускать, то сбежать и больше никогда не смотреть им в глаза. Его словно разрывало на части всеми этими желаниями, которые существовали независимо друг от друга, но каким-то образом одновременно. Видя его метания, друзья отдалились, и хотя Гарри знал причину, это его все-таки огорчило. Преподаватели смотрели на него с жалостью, но не предпринимали никаких попыток помочь – и это, наверно, было к лучшему, потому как Гарри терпеть не мог жалости. Единственный человек, с которым Гарри действительно мог бы разделить свое горе – Ремус Люпин – не появлялся и не писал ему уже очень давно. Это Гарри не удивило, хотя червячок обиды в его душе все-таки появился. Гарри и сам был последнее время не в настроении писать письма.

Одиночество и тоска, словно кислота, словно яд, текли по его венам, и Гарри мог только беспомощно плакать, согнувшись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Ему хотелось разорвать этот круг, преодолеть свою слабость – но он обнаружил, что не может даже остановить слезы. Мысль о высоте, отделяющей его от земли, еще никогда не была такой вдохновляющей, такой желанной, но Гарри задавил ее, беспощадно и разом, используя для этого все свои силы – и зарыдал еще отчаянней. Теперь для него не было легкого пути.

Когда темнота, казалось бы, совсем поглотила его сознание, когда он был почти целиком погружен в безнадежность и тоску, ему на плечи легли, словно из ниоткуда, сильные руки. Он вздрогнул всем телом и поднял взгляд, только чтобы заглянуть в печальные и обеспокоенные глаза Альбуса Дамблдора.

Дамблдор вгляделся в его лицо, пытаясь увидеть в нем отпечаток принятого решения. Еще тогда, когда в его кабинете Гарри, охваченный яростью, кричал и ругался, рушил все, что попадалось под руку, Дамблдор не мог не заметить той силы, с которой горе повлияло на него. И с того рокового вечера он следил за Гарри даже более пристально чем обычно, надеясь, что его опасения окажутся напрасны. Но этой ночью домовые эльфы принесли ему тревожные вести – Гарри покинул спальню через окно, верхом на метле, и был очень расстроен. Зная цену размышлениям и воспоминаниям, директор некоторое время наблюдал за Гарри издалека, не мешая ему, но и не предоставляя самому себе. Но теперь в нем что-то изменилось, и Дамблдор понял, что не может оставить все, как есть. Мальчик рыдал уже на протяжении двух часов. Он никогда не желал Гарри таких страданий.

Гарри выглядел усталым, таким усталым – у старого директора сжалось сердце. Казалось, из самой души мальчика на него смотрела безнадежность, и этого напугало его больше всего. Глядя на него, Гарри пытался подавить слезы, но рваное дыхание и воспаленные, блестящие даже в темноте глаза выдавали его с головой. Не раздумывая больше, Дамблдор сел на крышу рядом с Гарри и притянул его к себе, прижал к груди.

Гарри почувствовал нечто такое, чего ему еще никогда не приходилось испытывать. Было похоже, как будто еще секунду назад он лежал в гробу, похороненный заживо глубоко под землей, задыхаясь, и на грудь ему давили метры камней и грязи, а теперь он снова оказался на свободе. Он резко, жадно втянул в себя воздух – и заплакал как никогда раньше. Он вцепился в мантию Дамблдора с такой силой, что едва не оторвал несколько пуговиц. Он пытался что-то говорить, просить прощения, оправдываться, но просто не мог – с такой силой его захлестнули эмоции.

Дамблдор молчал, только легонько гладил его по спине и ерошил спутанные волосы. Они сидели так долго, очень долго – и к тому моменту, когда слезы Гарри, наконец, иссякли, на горизонте забрезжил рассвет.

Наконец, Гарри отстранился от директора и сел прямо. От всех этих слез у него очень болела голова, но при этом ему было спокойней – настолько спокойней, что даже отстранившись, он не почувствовал большой неловкости за свой срыв. Вообще-то, он совсем не чувствовал необходимости что-то говорить – в его душе как будто бы выгорел лес. Он чувствовал подавленность и усталость, но это была хорошая усталость. Он инстинктивно знал, что на месте сгоревшего леса вырастет новый – нужно только дать ему время.

Дамблдор, позволив ему выпрямить спину, так и не убрал руки с его плеча.

- Должен признаться, Гарри, твой срыв не стал для меня сюрпризом. – Гарри, совсем истощенный, только немного повернул голову в его сторону. – Я приглядывал за тобой несколько более тщательно, чем раньше, и предполагал, что рано или поздно твое горе потребует выхода – так или иначе. В этом нет ничего необычного Гарри, и совершенно ничего постыдного – все мы люди, и порой наши чувства берут над нами верх. Это бывает и со мной, как ты, без сомнения, уже знаешь, - заметил он с улыбкой, на которую Гарри очень постарался ответить.

- Я начал беспокоится, когда увидел тебя здесь и угадал ход твоих мыслей. Я никогда не сомневался в твоих силах, Гарри, если речь идет о схватке с обстоятельствами или даже со смертельным врагом – но перед своими собственными демонами мы частенько бессильны. Поэтому позволь мне, старику, дать тебе один совет – исключительно ради моего собственного спокойствия.

Гарри, чувствовавший бесконечную благодарность к Дамблдору в этот самый момент, мог только кивнуть.

- Я сейчас открою тебе одну тайну, Гарри. Мы обычно стараемся не думать об этом – такова человеческая натура – но смерть неизбежна. Рано или поздно каждый встречает ее на своем пути. Для одних она становится большой бедой, для других – закономерностью, для третьих – желанным избавлением… Объятья смерти могут быть большим искушением для измученной души, так как только в смерти она обретает покой. Но ее объятья, какими бы долгожданными они ни были, все же ничуть не лучше объятий милого друга, и ни в какое сравнение не идут с объятиями возлюбленной. Поэтому, Гарри, я думаю, что нет нужды торопить встречу с нею. Запомни это, мой мальчик: пока на свете есть хоть один человек, которому ты дорог, который дорог тебе, тебе рано еще умирать, потому что ты еще можешь найти на земле то утешение, которого ищешь в небесах.

Гарри смахнул с глаз парочку непослушных его воле слезинок, шумно выдохнул и улыбнулся. Он подумал о Роне и Гермионе и о том, что поговорит с ними, обязательно поговорит, и о пророчестве, и о Сириусе – как бы это ни было больно. И о том, что это, наверное, и значит взрослеть. Не само страдание делает тебя взрослым, а его преодоление, извлечение уроков, исправление ошибок. Это значит продолжать жить, не смотря ни на что.

Больше он на крышу не поднимался.


	2. Когда умер Седрик Диггори

_**- Она что, верит россказням «Ежедневного пророка»? – спросил Гарри. – Думает, Дамблдор старый дурак?**_

_**Симус поднял на него взгляд.**_

_**- Да, что-то в этом духе.**_

_**Гарри ничего не сказал…**_

…_**Он забрался в кровать и хотел уже задернуть полог, как вдруг Симус спросил:**_

_**- Слушай-ка… А что, собственно, случилось в тот вечер, когда… Ну, ты понимаешь… Когда погиб Седрик Диггори, и все такое?**_

…

© Дж. Роулинг

* * *

Гарри прикусил губу и уставился на свои ладони. Ему было тяжело на душе, тошно от вечных шепотков за спиной, от неискренности и безжалостного любопытства сверстников. Ему хотелось только, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но в этот момент, к нему пришло мрачное озарение. «Они не отстанут», - понял он, поднимая взгляд на Симуса, в чьих глазах были и страх, и любопытство одновременно. «Они будут или допрашивать меня вот так, снова и снова, или будут обзывать лгуном и сумасшедшим, пока не услышат от меня всей правды». У него не было на это сил. Они хотят правду? Пусть подавятся.

- На третьем задании, где-то через полчаса после начала, я услышал крики, откуда-то слева. Кричала Флер. Тогда я подумал, что она попалась какой-нибудь зверюге, но теперь-то ясно, что это ни при чем. Я хотел попытаться найти её, но крики прекратились, и я потерял направление. Пришлось заново использовать заклинание компаса и идти дальше, к центру лабиринта.

По пути мне попалось довольно мало препятствий, это меня еще тогда удивило. Как будто для меня специально расчистили дорогу. Я всего-то пару раз набрел на соплохвоста, антигравитационный туман, который заставляет тебя думать, что мир перевернулся, и сфинкса. Я несколько раз пересекался с Седриком, но мы условились в таком случае на ближайшей вилке расходиться в разные стороны, чтобы все было честно. Так что, когда я услышал его голос за живой изгородью, я бы ничего такого не подумал – мало ли, он случайно встретил Крама. Но Седрик говорил странные вещи – спрашивал, мол, что ты делаешь, ты что, с ума сошел? А потом Крам сказал «круцио».

Гарри побледнел, вспоминая нечеловеческие крики второго Хогвартского чемпиона. Симус, Дин (переставший притворятся, что не слушает) и Невилл, присевшие на соседние кровати, дружно пооткрывали рты.

- Вот урод кривоносый! – возопил Дин, возмущенно вскакивая. Его аж трясло от негодования. Гарри, тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать воспоминания, одернул его.

- Сядь, Дин, дай договорить.

Тот нахмурился, переглянулся с Симусом, но послушался. Невилл сидел неподвижно, глядя на Гарри огромными глазами.

- Я закинул в изгородь пару _бомбарда_ и пролез через дыру. Крам стоял над Седриком, наставив на него палочку, и глаза у него были затуманенные. Империус, - пояснил Гарри для непонимающих однокурсников. Те нахмурились пуще прежнего, но прерывать не стали. – Я его оглушил и связал, а потом послал в небо искры, чтобы его забрали. Седрик был в шоке, конечно, но в остальном – цел, так что мы опять дошли вместе до развилки и разделились. Видимо, мне повезло, и я выбрал более короткий путь до центра, но его как раз и охранял сфинкс. Я разгадал ее загадку, а там до кубка оставалось всего несколько поворотов. Я прошел последний, и увидел его впереди, а еще я увидел Седрика, бежавшего к нему с другой стороны. Он был так увлечен кубком, что не заметил подкравшегося к нему с боку акромантула. Седрик увернулся от его челюстей в последний момент, и я попытался отвлечь его, но у меня получилось слишком хорошо – восьминогий гад забыл про Седрика и кинулся на меня. Я наслал оглушалку, но у этих тварей слишком толстая шкура, так просто не завалить. Он схватил меня жвалами за ногу и поднял метра на три, а потом Седрик чем-то в него попал, и он меня уронил. Я упал спиной, и с земли нацелил палочку ему в брюхо, где меньше брони. Мы с Седриком ударили в него одновременно – и он рухнул. Плохо только, что я лежал почти под ним, и мне эта махина сломала ногу.

Гарри на полминуты прервался, чтобы перевести дух. Одноклассники смотрели на него как завороженные, Симус все еще немного скептически, Дин – хмуро, Невилл – испуганно, но решительно, словно уже смирился с тем, что будет только хуже, и решил идти до конца. Отдышавшись, Гарри отвел взгляд, и продолжил тихим, хрипловатым голосом.

- Седрик… Знаете, он был самым что ни на есть Пуффендуйцем. Вместо того чтобы бежать к кубку, он кинулся ко мне, стал уговаривать, что, мол, раз уж я спас ему жизнь, я заслуживаю победы больше, чем он. Я не хотел его слушать… Если бы я его послушал… - Гарри зажмурился, сжал кулаки, сдерживаясь, старательно не поддаваясь нахлынувшему чувству жуткой, кошмарной несправедливости.

- Нога меня не слушалась. Седрик повел меня к пьедесталу, на котором стоял кубок. Я хотел, чтобы он взял его. Он хотел, чтоб его взял я. И тут, мне пришла в голову идея… Почему бы нам не… взять кубок… - он пытался продолжать, пытался заставить свои голосовые связки работать, но понял, что не может сказать больше ни слова. Тут, к его ужасу, из его глаз неукротимым, бурным потоком хлынули слезы, и он зарыдал, закрыв лицо руками, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, громко и отчаянно, как не плакал с тех пор, как тетя Петунья сказала, что его родители уже давно умерли и никогда, никогда за ним не придут. Было стыдно расплакаться на людях, но в то же время волна горя, страха и вины поднялась в нем так высоко, что он уже не мог удержать ее, да и не хотел.

Мальчишки, испуганные таким внезапным срывом, замешкались на несколько долгих мгновений, растерянно переглядываясь. Потом Невилл встал, подошел к Гарри, сел рядом и притянул к себе. От этого простого жеста в Гарри что-то снова треснуло, задрожало и разлетелось на куски. Он внезапно почувствовал себя слабее котенка, и его тело, словно само по себе, расслабилось в объятиях друга. Его все еще душили рыдания, но боль, мучившая его с того страшного дня, уходила, вытекала со слезами, вырывалась со стонами из груди, а доброта Невилла заполнила его благодарностью, которую он никогда не смог бы выразить словами. Вскоре он почувствовал, как прогибается матрас, и его с разных сторон окружили еще две пары рук. Они все держали его крепко, надежно, и Гарри казалось, что только их руки не дают ему провалиться в бездну отчаяния, образовавшуюся в его душе.

Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени. Может, час, а может, и десять минут – для него время странно исказилось, теряя четкие рамки. Он знал только, что в какой-то момент, к ним присоединился Рон, а потом его рыдания стали стихать, постепенно превращаясь в редкие всхлипы, а потом прекратились совсем. У него горело лицо – он был уверен что, посмотри он сейчас на себя в зеркало, увидел бы, что его щеки краснее, чем когда-либо. В голове пульсировала несильная, но упрямая боль. В остальном, его словно выжали – хотелось пить, хотелось спать, а от истерики осталась только апатия. Наконец, он пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы поднять глаза.

Дин сидел рядом, со стаканом воды в руках, и тут же протянул его Гарри. Симус, сидящий перед ним скрестив ноги, так и не убрал теплой ладони с его плеча. Невилл, обнимавший его со спины, даже не думал его отпускать, и Гарри был этому очень рад, поскольку сомневался, что сможет сидеть самостоятельно – настолько он был вымотан.

- Гарри, ты это… Прости. Вот. Что сомневался в тебе, - неуклюже пробормотал Симус. – Тебе не обязательно дальше рассказывать, я тебе верю. И спрашивать не буду. Ну, то есть, если ты не хочешь…

Гарри взглянул на него устало. И вправду, верит, понял он, и надежда вспыхнула в нем горячей искоркой. Он задумался (усталость искажала мысли, и они ползли в его сознании медленно-медленно, как жирные гусеницы, вызывая почти физическое ощущение трения в мозгах). Закрыл глаза, осушил все, что оставалось в стакане.

- Мы взяли кубок одновременно. Решили, пусть это будет победа Хогвартса. Кубок оказался порталом. Он перенес нас на кладбище.

Невольно, Гарри сделал драматичную паузу, на деле переживая заново то, что чувствовал в те первые минуты. Мальчишки ждали, пока он продолжит, сидя неподвижно, погруженные в его речь, словно это они сами оказались на кладбище Литл-Хэлтона, и теперь ожидали в любую секунду увидеть опасность, затаившуюся среди могил.

- Мы были растеряны, дезориентированы. Я, к тому же, едва мог идти. Мы успели только достать палочки, как мой шрам вспыхнул, как будто к нему приложили горячую кочергу. Совсем как на первом курсе, когда Квирел пытался меня задушить… - услышав это, Дин и Симус шокировано переглянулись, но перебивать не стали. Невилл только нахмурился. – Не помню, говорил я вам или нет, но этот шрам – не просто отметина. Это как антенна. Между мной и Волдемортом (мальчики дружно дернулись) есть какая-то связь. На нашем первом курсе, на уроках Квирела у меня всегда болела голова, а потом оказалось, что Волдеморт овладел его телом, чтобы добраться до филосовского камня. Не знаю, почему, но я всегда чувствую, когда он рядом. И там, на кладбище, я понял что он очень близко. Я пытался что-то сказать, предупредить Седрика, но не успел.

Гарри зажмурился на минуту, потирая веки, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Как ни странно, новообретенная солидарность с однокурсниками придавала ему сил. Как бы тяжело ни было говорить, он чувствовал, что хочет помочь им понять, хочет их понимания. Почему-то это стало для него очень важно.

- Там был Питер Петтигрю, тот же ублюдок, который продал моих родителей Волдеморту. Я был парализован болью, не мог пошевелиться, только смотреть. У Петтигрю в руках был кулек – я не сразу понял, что в нем. Он шел прямо к нам, когда я услышал голос Волдеморта. Он сказал «Убей лишнего». Петтигрю поднял палочку и…

Гарри затрясло. Он не заплакал, на это не было сил, но все его тело сотрясало от чистого ужаса того, что он видел. Ему не нужно было поднимать взгляда чтобы знать, что остальных мальчиков трясет не меньше – их дрожащие, потные ладони сжимали его собственные.

- Я… я был в шоке, наверно. Следующее, что я помню – Петтигрю привязывает меня к надгробию и затыкает мне рот какой-то тряпкой. Он оставил меня висеть там, а сам начал готовить ритуал – притащил здоровенный котел, развел огонь под ним, произнес несколько заклинаний, я не расслышал каких. Потом он зажег пламя под котлом, и ждал, пока он нагреется. Из него посыпались искры, и быстро повалил пар. Потом Хвост взял в руки тот сверток и развернул, – воспоминание было настолько тошнотворным, что ладонь Гарри сама собой полетела ко рту, словно пытаясь удержать внутри его праздничный ужин. – Это был Волдеморт, просто у него не было нормального тела, поэтому он выглядел как… как… что-то вроде чешуйчатого, деформированного младенца с ободранной кожей. Хвост бросил его в котел. Помню, как я молился, пусть он утонет. Но Петтигрю уже начал свой ритуал.

В глазах у всех четверых мальчишек стояли слезы. Слушать эту историю оказалось не многим проще, чем рассказывать, но они уже не могли подвести Гарри, бросить его наедине со своими кошмарами, поэтому они не сдвинулись с места.

- Он нес какую-то чушь про кость отца, потом плоть слуги… Петтигрю отрезал себе руку! Сам! Господи… - Гарри зажмурился. – Потом подошел ко мне с ножом, порезал мне вены на левой руке. Там где у Пожирателей темная метка, - он немного подтянул широкий рукав своей мантии, показывая неровные отметины, с тех пор заметно побледневшие, но по-прежнему легко различимые. Друзья, невольно проследившие за его руками, опять переглянулись, думая об одном и том же – если у них и оставались какие-то сомнения в правдивости его истории, то теперь у них не было выбора, кроме как верить каждому пугающему слову.

- Он собрал немного моей крови в склянку и вылил в котел. Видимо, на этом ритуал закончился, потому что через пару секунд, из котла встал силуэт – мне не было видно из-за пара. Он вылез, и голосом Волдеморта потребовал мантию, потом палочку. Тогда я понял, что этот дегенерат таки получил свое тело. Начиная с этого момента, я уже не верил, что выйду оттуда живым.

- Он созвал Пожирателей смерти через метку на руке Хвоста, а потом оставил его на земле, скулить над обрубком. Они стали появляться, один за другим. Какое-то время он говорил с ними, наказывал за то, что они не искали его все эти годы. Потом хвастался им, как хитроумно заманил меня в ловушку. Он вообще любит долгие, пафосные речи, не в первый раз замечаю…

- Его почему-то заклинило на мысли, что он должен всем доказать, что по сравнению с ним я ничто. Ему мало было просто убить меня, нет, ему нужно было меня унизить. Он наложил на меня круциатус, всего на минуту, но мне этого хватило по горло. Потом приказал Хвосту освободить меня и вернуть палочку. Дождался пока я встану, завел песню про дуэльный этикет – как будто мы на равных, наверно чтобы пожирателям было нагляднее. Каким-то заклинанием заставил меня поклониться, а потом сразу опять наложил круциатус, на этот раз совсем ненадолго, достаточно только, чтобы я покатался по земле у него в ногах. Ему это казалось очень забавным, по-видимому.

- Я встал, кое-как. Помню, как думал, что, если уж все равно умирать, нет смысла доставлять безносому гаду лишнее удовольствие. Он спросил, хочу ли я, чтобы он проклял меня еще раз. Я промолчал, мне надоело быть послушной марионеткой. Он наложил на меня империус. Я его сбросил. Волдеморту это не понравилось, и он хотел было угостить меня еще одним круцио, но на этот раз я был готов и отскочил, спрятался между могильных камней.

Гарри опять замолчал, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и Симус, все это время сидевший с открытым ртом, в безмолвном шоке помотал головой и взмахнул палочкой, чтобы заново наполнить для него стакан водой. Гарри благодарно кивнул и сделал пару глотков. У Невилла были огромные глаза. Остальные ребята сидели тихо, почти не дыша, захваченные в плен его речью. Они чувствовали, что конец уже близок, и не знали, чего ожидать. Как ему удалось вырваться из лап темного лорда, да еще и прихватить с собой тело погибшего товарища? Как так вышло, что после всех этих невероятных злоключений, он сидит здесь, в этой самой спальне, рядом с ними, и может даже рассказать им об этом?

Тут, впервые за весь вечер, лицо Гарри просветлело. Теперь, когда ему пришлось вернуться мыслями в тот ужасный день, он вспомнил, что в нем было и нечто хорошее, нечто невероятное. Он прикусил губу, обдумывая, стоит ли делиться этим с однокурсниками. Что ж, раз начал…

- Я знал, что не смогу прятаться вечно. Волдеморт все говорил, и по его голосу было очевидно, что он приближается ко мне, точно знает, где я. Тогда я подумал – все, конец. Если останусь сидеть за камнем, он просто разнесет его на куски, застанет меня врасплох – не очень достойная смерть. У меня не было никакого плана, никакой надежды. Только гордость. Поэтому я резко вышел из-за камня, направил на него палочку. Не знаю, почему мне это первым пришло в голову, наверно просто потому что я знал что, что бы я ни делал, Волдеморта мне не задеть. Мы произнесли заклинания одновременно, я экспеллиармус, он аваду. Но потом, потом произошло что-то странное.

- Когда лучи заклинаний встретились на полпути, я ожидал, что авада пересилит экспеллиармус и ударит прямо в меня. Вместо этого, лучи слились, объединились. Между нашими палочками оказалась протянута золотая, сияющая нить.

- Что было потом… я даже не знаю, как и объяснить… Палочка тряслась у меня в руках, и с Волдемортом было то же самое, но я не смог бы отпустить ее, даже если б попытался – она как будто приклеилась к рукам, – Гарри, ушедший мыслями в прошлое, выглядел, в поразительном контрасте с предшествовавшим этому истощением, одухотворенным, и даже почти улыбался. Ему стало легче дышать, и друзья это заметили, тоже немного успокаиваясь. Худшее позади.

- Потом я услышал песню феникса. Вы когда-нибудь ее слышали? – спросил он, и ребята дружно помотали головами. – Это даже не совсем звук, скорее чувство, которое похоже на звук. Надежда, радость, восхищение… не знаю. Все сразу. Волдеморта так и скрючило от нее. Я думал, что это Фоукс, феникс Дамблдора, прилетел мне на помощь – такое уже было один раз, но нет.

- Наши ноги оторвались от земли, и какая-то невидимая сила перенесла нас прочь от могильный камней, на свободный островок пространства. Пожиратели растерялись, кинулись за нами, но Волдеморт запретил им вмешиваться – и ему было страшно, он понимал, что происходит, не больше меня. Когда мы снова оказались на земле, связь между палочками стала меняться. На ней стали появляться… бусины света. Они скользили по нити между нами, и когда они приблизились к моей палочке, она задрожала так сильно, что я испугался, как бы ее не вырвало у меня из рук. Я подумал, может, если направить этот странный эффект обратно, на Волдеморта, это даст мне преимущество, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы мысленно толкать бусины к нему. Когда ближайшая бусина подошла к его палочке вплотную, она вдруг влилась в нее… Когда я спросил у Дамблдора, позже, он сказал, что это было эффект приори инкантатем. Из палочки Волдеморта стали появляться серебристые силуэты – эхо его заклинаний, в обратном порядке. Сначала появилась серебристая рука – я забыл сказать, после того как пожиратели прибыли к нему, Волдеморт показательно наградил Хвоста за помощь в своем возрождении, подарил ему серебряную руку вместо той, которую тот отрезал… Потом, после нескольких других заклинаний, стали появляться тени людей – людей, которые были убиты этой палочкой. Сначала Седрик, потом старик магл, которого я видел во сне, потом женщина – не уверен точно, но, по-моему, это была та самая берта Джонкинс, сотрудница министерства, которая пропала тем летом, не вернулась из отпуска. Их было все больше и больше… Тени окружили нас с Волдемортом, они поддерживали меня, просили не сдаваться, не разрывать связь. Волдеморту они шептали оскорбления и угрозы.

- Представьте себе мой шок, когда я увидел две тени, вышедшие из его палочки, и узнал их. Это были мои родители. Они подлетели ко мне, заговорили со мной. Сказали что… - Гарри опять плакал, но на этот раз эму было все равно, – они гордятся мной. И что отвлекут Волдеморта, когда связь будет разорвана, задержатся, окружат его, дадут мне время. Седрик попросил, чтобы я вернул его родителям. Потом удерживать связь стало совсем нереально, я резко разорвал ее и побежал туда, где осталось его тело. Через пару секунд пожиратели очухались и стали кидать мне вслед проклятьями, но Волдеморт совсем обезумел от ярости и крикнул им, что хочет убить меня сам. Это меня и спасло.

- Я успел добежать до Седрика, но чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс мне нужен был кубок, единственный портал. Волдеморт уже вырвался из окружения теней и бежал за мной, и я увидел, как он поднимает палочку, но в последний момент вспомнил, что я волшебник и мне не нужно быть рядом с кубком чтобы достать до него. Я выкрикнул акцио – на мое счастье, это короче, чем авада кедавра. Когда Волдеморт произнес свое заклинание, и на меня пошла зеленая вспышка, портал уже был активирован и уносил нас прочь.

- Мы приземлились у входа в лабиринт. Остальное вы знаете. Или нет. Стоп, я не рассказал про Крауча. – Гарри нахмурился. По сравнению со всем остальным, случившимся в тот вечер, разговор с Бартемиусом младшим не казался настолько уж значительным, поэтому для Гарри воспоминание о нем уже стало расплывчатым и неясным. Трудно было вспомнить подробности.

- В общем, если коротко, у нас в учителях в прошлом году был не настоящий Аластор Грюм, а самозванец под оборотным зельем. На самом деле это был Барти Крауч младший, сын мистера Крауча, которого много лет назад посадили в азкабан как пожирателя смерти, – видя вытянувшиеся лица однокурсников, Гарри закивал. – Да, я тоже сначала не поверил. После того, как портал перенес меня ко входу в лабиринт, профессор Дамблдор не хотел выпускать меня из виду, но Грюм не послушался его и повел меня в замок, в свой кабинет. Там он стал задавать странные вопросы. Спросил, как Волдеморт принял пожирателей, которые к нему вернулись? Я сказал ему, что у Волдеморта в замке есть сообщник, и он этому совершенно не удивился. Потом он завел пространную речь о величии Волдеморта, что те пожиратели, которые бросили его, не достойны его милости, или что-то вроде того. Он наставил на меня палочку, а потом сказал, что он и есть тот сообщник, и что он убьет меня и Волдеморт его наградит. Он выглядел совсем сумасшедшим, и если бы в комнату не ворвались профессора с Дамблдором во главе, он бы точно меня прикончил.

Невилл стал бледнее простыней. Он вспомнил, как разговаривал с Лже-Грюмом, признался ему в своих страхах, взял у него учебник по Гербологии. Гарри, смотревший на него, подумал о том же.

- Помните, в лабиринте мне как будто расчистили путь? Так и было. Под веритасерумом Крауч признался, что весь год тайно помогал мне с турниром: подсказал Хагриду показать мне драконов, подсказал мне, как справится с первым заданием, помог Седрику с загадкой золотого яйца, потому что знал, что он мне должен, и попытается вернуть долг. И тебе, Невилл, он дал книгу, в которой упоминались жабросли, в расчете на то, что ты дашь ее мне. Тебе не в чем себя винить, не тебя одного обманули и использовали. Даже Дамблдор его не заподозрил – слишком все было правдоподобно. Крауч держал настоящего Грюма под империусом в собственном чемодане, чтобы отрезать его волосы для оборотного и расспрашивать обо всем. Он знал все его привычки и отлично играл свою роль.

- Ему целью в Хогвартсе было обеспечить, что в конце турнира я буду первым, кто коснется кубка. Это он положил мое имя в кубок под видом четвертой школы. Это он напал в лабиринте на Флер и наложил Империус на Крама, чтобы заставить его вывести из строя Седрика. Это он превратил кубок в портал, ведущий на кладбище.

- Но, Гарри, если Дамблдор поймал Крауча, то почему его не осудили? Почему никто не знает, что сам-знаешь-кто вернулся? – спросил Симус. Ему все лето пришлось слушать гневные тирады матери о некомпетентности Дамблдора и никчемности Поттера. Странно было осознать, что она, и большая часть волшебного мира, настолько ошибались.

- Министру Фаджу это было невыгодно. Он присутствовал на последнем задании и слышал, как я сказал, что Волдеморт вернулся. Когда ему сообщили, что в замке, под охраной преподавателей, находится пожиратель смерти, который может это подтвердить, он пожелал увидеть это своими глазами. Я не знаю точно, было это намеренно или случайно, но Фадж привел с собой дементора в качестве охраны, и, стоило им войти в комнату, где держали Барти, дементор применил к нему поцелуй. Все произошло так быстро, что профессор Макгонагал не успела ему помешать.

- После этого Фадж решил, что раз других свидетелей нет, нужно меня дискредитировать, добиться того, чтобы мне никто не поверил. Поскольку профессор Дамблдор был готов защищать меня, он включил и его в свою пропаганду. Отсюда все газетные статьи и дурацкие шутки про нашу неадекватность.

Спальня мальчиков погрузилась в тяжелое молчание. Взгляд Гарри упал на часы. 03.15. Спать хотелось неимоверно. После всех эмоциональных всплесков и откровений ему казалось, что он сможет проспать несколько суток.

Они еще долго сидели рядом, обдумывая, перешептываясь, поддерживая друг друга. И, даже когда глаза Гарри стали закрываться, а остальных одолела зевота, им не пришло в голову вернуться в собственные постели.

Утром все пятеро Гриффиндорских пятикурсников не явились на завтрак.


End file.
